Conventional displacement sensors, such as those included in home security systems, are comprised of two components, one of which is attached to a door or window frame, and the other attached to the door or window itself. Conventional sensors generally employ a reed switch, or other magnetic field sensor, and a magnet arrangement. One component is attached to a moving element (e.g., door or window) and one component is attached to a stationary element (e.g., door or window frame). The two components are attached such that they align with each other and when properly aligned they are capable of completing an electrical circuit. One of the components contains a battery which maintains this electrical circuit, and once the door or window is opened, the alignment of the two components is disrupted and the electrical circuit is broken. One of the components then emits a signal to a base station within the home that the door or window has been displaced. This displacement detection system creates a number of challenges/inconveniences for the user:
1. Size—The components include at least one magnet, at least one magnetic filed sensor, a sufficiently large battery, and plastic enclosures to properly house these larger, heavier components. This contributes to the cost of shipping and packaging the parts to the customer.
2. Appearance—This approach results in large and unsightly parts attached to doors and windows throughout a house.
3. Installation—The two components must be properly aligned and carefully secured to both the door/window and respective frames.
4. Cost—each entry point (door or window) requires two separate components, one containing a magnet, the other containing reed switch or other magnetic sensor, and a sufficiently large battery to maintain an electrical current.